


Pathcode

by LaFilleDuParadis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pathcode Teasers, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFilleDuParadis/pseuds/LaFilleDuParadis
Summary: The buzzing sound of the TV echoes in the abandoned Berlin apartment.
"An exciting week in the news! Spontaneous storms in Kazakhstan, isolated earth quakes in Colorado, mysterious brush fires in Arizona, and the infamous phantom lights in Lyon, France. It's been an interesting week in the world."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a carry over from my AFF account. I'm considering carrying them all over as I start working on them again. One is a Xiuris fanfic and the other is Xiuhan. I'll put links for you guys to check them out and let me know if you'd would be interested in seeing me continue them and bring them onto ao3. If you're interested in reading more of this one then also please let me know!
> 
> Divination (Xiuris)
> 
>  
> 
> Rooftops (Xiuhan)

### Prologue

“The institute is after them.” Jessica sighed as she sat down across from Kris.

“What makes you say that?” Kris frowned. She took out a newspaper and put it on the table.

**Phantom lights in Lyon**

Kris just stared at the headline. He knew what that meant but he didn’t want to accept it.

“Why now?”

“Does that really matter? We need to find them before the institute finds them.” Jessica sat back in her chair.

“Knowing why could tell us what they’ll do next. Do you have any other incidents in the news that could be the boys?” Kris sat forward leaning on the table.

“A massive storm in Almaty, Kazakhstan has been making headlines on some sites. They’re calling it a freak weather occurrence.” 

“Chen.” Kris whispered.

“There’s something else running through the wires but I’m not sure what to think of it.” Jessica looked down.

“What?”

“An incident in Berlin. A young man was found dead on the street outside an apartment building. The police report said he died of hypothermia, which is perfectly acceptable since it was a cold night but there’s something that was left out of the official report.” Jessica was quiet. Kris just looked at her to continue. “The body was more than just cold when they found it. There were large ice crystal growing on it. They found the same crystal structures inside the apartment building.”

“Oh fuck, Xiumin.” Kris groaned leaning back in his chair.

“We can’t waste more time. We have to bring them back in. Make some calls to our contacts and bring them all back. It’s dangerous for them to be on their own now.” Jessica insisted.

“You’re right. I’ll make the calls. Meet me back at the planetarium tonight.” Kris got up from his seat and Jessica also stood up.

“What about Luhan?” Jessica suddenly asked. “Do you know where he went after what happened a couple years ago?” 

“No, but if I can find Xiumin he might know. That is if Xiumin hasn’t frozen himself into an internal sleep yet.” Kris sighed and walked away. Leaving Jessica staring down at the newspaper on the table. 

“What got them so scared they’d let their powers slip like this?” Jessica looked at the black and white photo of the bright orbs floating around the city of Lyon.

**_-_-_**

In a small office in London, Kibum sat at his computer typing away for his new article. The phone was ringing in the main room but he knew someone would pick it up. The ringing stopped and Minho was suddenly in the doorway.

“It’s Kris.” Minho said with a sullen face. Kibum looked up from his work and frowned.

“What does he want?” Kibum stood up.

“He wants to talk to all of us.” Minho lead the way back into the main room.

“Woohyun come in here.” He called the other young man to come in.

“What is it?” Woohyun poked his head out from his office.

“Kris.” Kibum said simply and Woohyun walking up to them. Minho put the phone on speaker.

“We’re all here.” Minho said out loud.

“Good, I’m calling because as you all might know there have been some happenings around the world that point to the our boys resurfacing. It looks like the institute is doing something to flush them out into the open. We need to find them all before the institute does.” Kris informed quickly.

“So that Berlin story was Xiumin.” Woohyun gasped.

“I knew it was I was just waiting for your call. I have some good information that might point to Jongin being here in London.” Key spoke to the machine.

“How good?”

“A video that has recently surfaced on the internet of a young man disappearing into thin air. Everyone thinks is just a hoax made by movie magic, little do they know it’s real.” Key laughed.

“Find him quick and get in contact with who ever you can. Xiumin is a high priority right now because he’s hurt someone already and they’re no way to know what he will do next. Once he gets spooked he can lose control.” Kris sounded sad over the phone.

“Ok, I’m make a call to our contact in France. Speaking of France, have you heard anything about Suho?” Key asked carefully.

“No, have you?” Kris got excited.

“No, we just wanted to know if you have.” Key said quietly.

“Ok, thanks for your help. Contact me if there are any developments.” Kris got quiet and then hung up.

“Why did you bring up Suho like that.” Woohyun punched Key’s arm.

“I just wanted to know. I didn’t think he would be that upset.” key sighed.

“Well, we have work to do. Jongin should be our first step while we're waiting to hear on the situation in Berlin.” Minho sighed and walked away.

**_-_-_**

Xiumin sat inside the walking tunnel breathing heavy. He didn’t know where to go or if what he was running from was even still chasing him. The world was racing and the cold in the pit of his stomach was get stronger. He didn’t mean to hurt that man, he never meant for any of this happen. Then he remembered what Baekhyun had said to him once.

_“If anything goes wrong, go to Paris. If it happens to one of us it’s bound to happen to the rest of us so we’ll all know that’s where we have to be. Don’t worry Xiumin, I’ll be waiting for you in Paris.”_

Xiumin still had his wallet. He could buy a ticket, he just had to get to the station. He dragged himself out of the tunnel and toward the street.

**_-_-_**

Paris, get to Paris. 

Baekhyun stuffed clothes into a bag. Trying to avoid looking at the news and the paper sitting on his coffee table.

The phantom lights were all anyone was talking about and he couldn’t deal with seeing it. Something happened that night. The lights was going out so fast that he panicked like he always did in the dark.

His bag was packed and he grabbed his train ticket. He got out the door and headed towards the train depot down the street.

Get to Paris, find Xiumin. Get to Paris, don’t get caught. Get to Paris, just stay safe.

Xiumin is probably scared right now. Just as scared as he was.

**_-_-_**

Jessica entered the dark planetarium and sat down in the seat next to Kris.

“I called Krystal and her friends out west. They told me about spontaneous brush fires in Arizona. I have feeling what the cause is.” Jessica sighed. 

“They all must be so scared.” Kris put his face in hands.

“They’ll be ok. They know to find one another if something goes wrong.” Jessica reassured. 

“I know but some of them are stronger than others.” Kris looked up at the dark some.

“Suho isn’t weak.” Jessica said quickly.

“He isn’t but he gets depressed being disconnected from the others. I have no idea what effect that will have on him.” Kris signed.

“I understand.” Jessica said quietly. Suddenly Kris cellphone rang. He picked up.

“Hello?” 

“Yifan!” A familiar voice whispered. 

“Yixing!” Kris shouted. Jessica immediately sat up. “Where are you?”

“I’m in Yunnan, China. What’s going on, Yifan? Something is chasing me!” Yixing whispered harshly. He was hiding somewhere.

“It’s the institute, Yixing. Don’t worry I’ll call Zhoumi. He’ll find you I promise.” Kris said urgently.

“He better...I have to go.” The line went dead and Jessica and Kris sat in silence.

“How are they everywhere. How is it possible for them to be going after everyone at the same time.” Jessica growled. She stood up and walked down to the center of the room.

“I don’t know.” Kris put his phone away. He went over to a radio sitting on the desk hoping to break up the suffocating silence. The news report roared over the speakers as Kris went to go sit back down.

“News comes in today about small earthquakes all over Colorado. Earthquake centers are astonished by the isolated nature of the quakes. It’s almost as if they are traveling across the state like footsteps” 

Kris and Jessica looked at each other after the report had finished.

“I’ll call Krystal.” Jessica took out her phone and left the room. Kris huffed and leaned his face into his hands.

“What do I do?” Kris groaned.

“Just find them. They can hold out. They’re tough kids.” The calm voice had cut through the darkness of the room like light the from the doorway he was standing in. Kris looked up at the new arrival.

“Luhan?” Kris stood up.

“Long time no see.” Luhan smiled. Kris stood up and hugged his old friend. 

“You don’t understand how happy I am to see you.” Kris laughed.

“Me too. When I started hearing weird things in the news I knew I had to come out of hiding. We’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Luhan sighed.

“I just don’t want to lose anyone to the those maniacs.” Kris frowned.

“Me neither.”

Jessica came back in the room and almost dropped her phone on the floor.

“Luhan you came back.” Jessica whispered.

“I did. You guys need my help. We’re safer when we’re together.” Luhan smiled.

“Yeah, that’s why we need to get everyone here and fast. They’re so far away. We can’t protect them like this.” Jessica sighed.

“We’ll find them.” Luhan insisted.

“For their sake, I hope you’re right.” Kris sighed.


End file.
